Comfort
by Quiet Milk
Summary: Alice comforts Jasper... lemons duh. Just 'cause there's not enough of these two.


**I don't own any characters. Or anything much at all...******

**This is the sort of fluffy lame story that always seems to accompany Alice and Jasper. **

"I've missed being home..." I sighed into Jasper's chest. I was feeling calm, and happy, and I knew it had nothing to do with my husband's talent. He tightened his arms around me, and I felt a dim wave of lust begin to burn in my stomach.

"I've missed you being so content." He replied, breathing softly into my hair, sending shivers down my back. After all these years, it was the gentle caresses and the loving moments like this that made me euphoric to a point I could hardly stand.

He moaned, with his rich bass voice rumbling from deep in his chest.

"Sorry," I whispered, knowing he was feeling twice what I was.

"I love you. More than anyone has ever loved another." Was Jasper's reply, and he brushed his lips along my jaw down to my chin, before tenderly tasting my lips. I wasn't sure, but I think if I was human, I'd cry from these emotions. Jasper's fingers tapped their way lightly down my collarbone, as if he was playing the piano, at the same time I curled his hair around my fingers, and deepened the kiss. My tongue danced with his, letting him lead, tasting and exploring exactly as we had during our first kiss.

"Do you remember, Jazz, our first kiss?" I reached up to murmur in his ear, sucking his earlobe.

"Do _you _remember, _Alice, _our first time together?" He smirked slightly, at my emotions as the memories flooded back. It'd had been my very first time with anyone, or at least, the first I could remember.

"You released me. Maria, she was... everything, every touch, every time we were _intimate_, was a charade." He spat the word '_intimate' _like it was tabooed. "I knew she was lying, but I never knew there was anything else. I thought this was the life that all our kind lived."

I could feel him becoming upset. I ran my hand down his chest, with more pressure than usual, over his lean muscles, wishing I could calm him like he could me. He smiled sadly.

"Then I found you." And that was all he had to say. I pressed myself against him, the visions of things to come filling my head. He dipped his head and kissed me again, but it wasn't enough. I needed to comfort him. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. As it always was with Jasper, we removed our clothes little by little, and by the time our outfits were on the floor, I was becoming more and more desperate. He growled. I kissed, licked and sucked desperately down his stomach, until I reached his length. With another growl he pulled me up his body again.

"What's the rush, Alice? We have eternity." He planted an infuriatingly chaste kiss on my lips. He couldn't fool me, though; I could see the pain in his eyes. He was always gentle, as if he thought I might disappear. He'd found a way that worked, a way we both needed, we needed the love. But this time it was about Jasper.

"I love you, Jasper. I'll never leave you. Right now I need you the way you have always been to scared to be." The words came from my vision, so I wasn't surprised when he rolled so he was lying over me. His eyes were burning fierce with passion and love. I felt a mischievous smile twitch onto my lips. I resumed open-mouthed kisses down his chest. I kissed each one of the scars, and placed my mouth on his tip. He twitched. Taking him as far as I could in my mouth, and even using both of my hands I couldn't cover his entire length. I was just glad I didn't have a gag reflex. I'd school girl gossip about embarrassing moments involving said reflex and situations. I began to pump, more quickly, but quite awkwardly, as I was still lying underneath him.

"Aaah..." He moaned, but flipped us anyway. His long fingers were balled into fists, as I continued to suck him, increasing speed. He was getting closer, and a vision appeared of him orgasming in thirty seconds if I continued. Prolonging the closeness, I slid back up and kissed him fully on the mouth, more wildly than ever before. His open eyes were filled with shock, but I could tell he was enjoying it. His hands wrapped around my waist, and pulled me up so I was straddling his hips. I ground my centre on him, trying to relieve the pressure that had built up between my thighs. His picked me up again and impaled me onto himself. We moaned simultaneously, the contact made us one. Mentally, we were always, but this was the way we should be. I bounced once, grinning at his groan. I moved up and down, and our eyes never left each other. The tension in my body was rising, and I turned, pulling him so he was once again over me.

"Oh, Alice... Al-ice" Jasper panted, pushing in faster and harder.

"Jazzzz!" The 'z' was prolonged as he hit the right spot. "Jazz, I need, oh! More!"

He hissed. We were both so close, planting kisses everywhere we could reach. My fingers tangled in his hair, and I forced his mouth onto mine. The moment his tongue touched mine, we climaxed together. Lust, loyalty and love swirled around the room as he cuddled me to his chest, unconsciously protective, as always. I smiled.

"This is the atmosphere I want for the next few years. Who needs school again?" He mumbled, a smile playing on his broad lips. I brushed my lips over a scar on his shoulder, and squeezed my eyes shut, before asking-

"Jasper? I'm sorry to bring this up, but... why did you choose to sleep with Maria?" I whispered.

His contented smile changed into a wry smirk. "My life was full of hate, despair and a bitter loneliness. I had one small escape, nothing like the comfort I have now, because it wasn't love, but it was still a feeling, and it beat the shit out of the other ones I was sensing. Of course, I did eventually find something better." He sent me a grateful glance. "It wasn't love, but at that time, there was nothing that had my body reeling with something almost pleasant."

"Jasper, I'm so sorry. I wish I could have taken your place." I cupped his beautiful face with my hands.

A growl ripped through him. "I'd rather live that life for the rest of eternity than have you there for a second."

I whimpered. The sound was pained. "Jazz, your pain, it affects me like it does you. You're as much a part of me as my heart, my lungs, and my soul. You are my soul, because without you I live, but I'm not alive."

"Alice, it is impossible for me to go anywhere without you. I will follow you anywhere. Just our hands clasped so tight. If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs, I will follow you." He promised.

I lay my head in the crook of his neck. We were one, in every way. There were no words to express my love, so I lay with him, letting him feel every bit of what I felt. We lay together in silence, in stillness, in love.

**There are a few songs quoted in here – 'Because It's Not Love' – By The Pipettes, and 'I Will Follow You Into The Dark' – By Death Cab For Cutie.**

**I hope you liked it... Reviews would be lovely! **


End file.
